The Boy Next Door
by Kana94
Summary: James et Lily ne se connaissent pas encore, mais ils vont devoir se supporter en tant que voisins. Autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné !
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans venait de passer les pires heures de sa vie. Pétunia, sa sœur aînée, avait eu la grandiose idée d'organiser un dîner de famille pour présenter son fiancé, Vernon Dursley, à ses parents. Elle avait, à contre cœur, et sous l'insistance de Mr et Mme Evans, été contrainte à inviter Lily. Evidemment, elle avait prévenu son bien aimé que sa sœur était un monstre et qu'il ne fallait pas écouter un traître mot qui sortait de sa bouche, et c'est ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme s'était senti absolument aussi utile qu'un pot de fleur, et malgré les efforts que leurs parents avaient fournis pour la mêler à la conversation, Pétunia avait toujours trouvé le moyen de l'évincer. Lily avait fini par déserter les lieux, il était déjà tard dans la nuit, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité rester dans un endroit dans lequel elle se sentait comme un insecte indésirable. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de son appartement, et constata avec épuisement que le nouveau voisin devait être arrivé. La porte était fermée, mais une forte musique et des cris en tout genre envahissaient les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête en guise de mécontentement et tourna la clef dans sa propre serrure. Epuisée, elle se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois, mais le vacarme assourdissant de l'appartement voisin l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle tapa plusieurs fois dans le mur pour signaler sa présence et son irritation mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle soupira, se leva de son lit avec colère, et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait délaissé peu de temps avant pour aller frapper à la porte voisine.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'était ouverte sur un grand jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Il était accoudé contre l'encadrement et la dévisageait d'un air charmeur. Ses yeux étaient gris profonds, impénétrables, et son air hautain donna à Lily la sensation de n'être, encore une fois, qu'un minuscule insecte. Elle s'était apprêtée à hurler à son voisin de baisser le son, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant-elle était tellement impressionnant qu'elle oublia soudainement pourquoi elle se tenait ici, devant la porte du nouveau locataire, les mains sur les hanches, et l'air décidé.

« Excusez-le, il est un peu primitif parfois… Expliqua un autre jeune homme. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, et lui, c'est Sirius Black. »

Il se plaça devant son ami, et tendit la main à Lily. Elle hésita un instant, puis la serra. Il était plus petit que l'autre homme, et avait l'air très fatigué. Ses cheveux châtains cachaient difficilement quelques cicatrices sur son visage, mais le sourire qu'il arborait et le ton chaleureux de sa voix détendit Lily.

« Je… Heu… Lily Evans, je… Je suis la voisine, bégaya-t-elle.  
>_ Oh, oui, bien sûr. La musique est peut-être trop forte… Admit-il, gêné. »<p>

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et laissa échapper un sourire embarrassé.

« Peter, je t'avais pourtant dit de mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation ! Dit-il à un autre garçon qui se tenait non loin de lui. »

Le dénommé Peter grimaça. Il était petit et bien moins attirant que Rémus et l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Il avait un nez pointu, de petits yeux humides, et des cheveux châtains, presque blonds. Il était légèrement rondouillard et contrastait avec le physique des deux autres qui étaient plutôt grands et élancés. Lily put jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était remplit de sorciers qui dansaient, un gobelet de bière-au-beurre à la main.

« Entrez ! Je vais vous présenter tout le monde ! Lança Rémus.  
>_ Oh non, non merci, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.<br>_ Aucun regret ? Vous n'avez même pas encore rencontré votre nouveau voisin.  
>_ Oh ? N'êtes-vous pas…<br>_ Non, je suis un ami, et par pitié, tutoyez-moi car je pense que nous serons amenés à nous recroiser, la coupa-t-il.  
>_ C'est d'accord, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi. J'ai tendance à sentir le poids des années lorsque l'on me vouvoie, dit-elle en souriant. »<p>

Il éclata de rire, l'invita une nouvelle fois à rentrer, mais elle déclina à nouveau et lui adressa un signe de main avant de rejoindre son appartement. Elle se déshabilla, se glissa dans son lit, et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus que le silence, et qu'elle put enfin rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était d'une humeur fabuleuse. Elle avait pourtant passé une soirée horrible la veille, mais elle préférait le laisser derrière elle et ne plus y penser. Elle s'habilla en vitesse car elle devait aller retrouver l'une de ses amies au chaudron baveur, mais à peine fut-elle sur le palier que quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Lily ! Merlin merci, tu es là. »

Elle se retourna, Rémus Lupin était en face d'elle, complètement paniqué, l'air encore plus fatigué que la veille.

« Oh excuse moi, tu avais peut-être quelque chose d'important à faire.  
>_ Ne t'en fais pas, cela peut attendre, répondit-elle en souriant.<br>_ Nous avons perdu nos baguettes dans l'appartement et les parents de James viennent le visiter dans un quart d'heure… Si sa mère voit l'état dans lequel nous l'avons mis, nous sommes finis, expliqua-t-il hâtivement.  
>_ C'est bon, je vais vous aider, laisse moi entrer. »<p>

Il ouvrit la porte devant lui et la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait la demeure.

« Et tu me dis qu'il vient d'emménager, hein ? Le taquina-t-elle. »

Il sourit, gêné. Il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle du sol qui était visible. Tout était recouvert par des vêtements et des gobelets parfois encore à moitié remplis. Il y avait même quelques gallions un peu partout, et Lily se demanda un instant comment quelqu'un pouvait laisser son argent traîner n'importe où. Seuls les murs chocolat étaient clairement visibles, et tout au fond de la pièce, Peter et Sirius cherchaient avec acharnement leurs baguettes.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas de cette façon, S'exclama Lily. Attendez. Accio baguettes ! »

Aussitôt, quatre baguettes jaillirent de nulle part. La jeune femme les attrapa au vol, les lança à leur propriétaire respectif, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Rémus à qui était la dernière, elle fut coupé par un jeune homme qui sortait d'une pièce adjacente.

« Elles ne sont pas non plus dans la cuisine, dit-il sans s'apercevoir de la présence étrangère. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il la remarqua, et le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Le regard foudroyant du jeune homme la glaça. Ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement avec les murs du salon, et ils étaient d'une profondeur envoûtante, intimidante. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène et aussi désordonnés que son appartement. Il était aussi grand que Sirius, et tout aussi impressionnant. Il avait un visage d'ange, mais Lily lui trouvait une attitude impertinente.

« Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.  
>_ Je… Je… Je suis…<br>_ C'est Lily ! Lily Evans ! Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé hier, la coupa Rémus.  
>_ Que fait-elle ici ? Reprit-il sur le même ton. »<p>

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Ce James Potter n'était vraiment pas courtois, et la façon qu'il avait de la dévisager de la tête aux pieds comme si elle n'était pas la bienvenue l'agaça. Après, tout, elle avait retrouvé leurs fichues baguettes.

« ELLE t'as retrouvé ta baguette, répondit-elle en la lui tendant, crispée. »

Il l'attrapa sans même la remercier, et entreprit d'aider Sirius et Peter à ranger l'appartement. Rémus lança à Lily un regard d'excuse, et alors qu'elle les regardait remettre une à une chaque chose à sa place, elle sortit sa propre baguette.

« Domus Rapido ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

En une fraction de seconde, l'appartement fut débarrassé de tout ce qui l'encombrait, et l'on pouvait à présent voir le parquet briller comme s'il avait été astiqué pendant des heures. Les quatre garçons la fixèrent, bouche bée.

« Une vieille formule que j'ai trouvé dans un grimoire, se justifia-t-elle. »

Rémus et Peter la remercièrent chaleureusement, mais Sirius et James, au fond de la pièce, se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu, et alors que Lily était toujours plantée au milieu du salon de son voisin, ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'entrée en lui faisant signe de sortir.

« Tu pourrais la remercier, James, déclara Rémus. »

Lily s'arrêta au pas de la porte, attendant un mot de la part du jeune homme, mais rien ne vint, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il la coupa.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Une médaille ? »

Son arrogance glaça Lily, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer sa façon de penser, il lui claqua littéralement la porte au nez. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en pestant contre lui puis transplana pour rejoindre Alice Londubat au Chaudron Baveur. La jeune femme blonde l'attendait déjà depuis dix minutes, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Alice était la personne la plus adorable que Lily connaissait. Elle s'était mariée à Frank Londubat quelques mois auparavant, un homme doux et aimant que Lily appréciait beaucoup.

« Frank et moi partons en France demain pendant 1 mois entier ! Je voulais te l'annoncer personnellement, ce sont ses parents qui nous ont offerts ce voyage surprise, annonça-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette déclaration eût l'effet d'une bombe sur Lily. Elle aurait aimée se raccrocher à Alice après s'être disputée avec sa sœur et avoir passé une si mauvaise soirée, mais elle savait que ce n'était que de l'égoïsme, elle se contenta donc de sourire et de trinquer avec sa meilleure amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice venait à peine de quitter le pub que Lily s'effondra sur la table en bois du Chaudron Baveur. Elle allait être toute seule pendant un mois entier. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son amie tous les jours. Elles passaient leur temps à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien, enfin, surtout de Frank, à vrai dire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme leva doucement la tête alors que Rémus Lupin s'asseyait face à elle, un jus de citrouille dans la main.

« Est-ce que tu me suis ? L'interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement. »

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire, et lui montra du doigt Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, assis à une table quelques mètres plus loin, et discutant avec une des serveuses.

« Nous traînons souvent ici. Sirius essaie de ramener la serveuse chez lui depuis cinq jours et il a parié avec James qu'il réussirait avant la fin de la semaine, expliqua-t-il.  
>_ Oh, charmant, commenta Lily. »<p>

Elle ne comprenait pas comment un jeune homme aussi sympathique et respectueux pouvait passer autant de temps avec des gens si impertinent et irrévérencieux, et soudain, un léger doute vint troubler ses pensées.

« Tu n'as pas fait ce genre de pari avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il avala de travers la gorgée de liquide orange et alors qu'il manquait de s'étouffer, il reprit ses esprits.

« Oh non, je ne suis pas très branché femme… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas branché homme non plus ! S'empressa-t-il de dire lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Lily s'élargir sous l'effet de la surprise.  
>_ Oh ? Tu as eu… Des déceptions ? »<p>

Il grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui dire maintenant. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait l'air quelqu'un de loyal, mais ils ne se connaissaient presque pas, et il n'avait pas envie de la voir bondir de peur et hurler. Bien qu'il eût du mal à l'imaginer agir de cette manière.

« Comment dire ? C'est… Compliqué. Et toi, tu as bien quelqu'un, non ?  
>_ J'avais un petit-ami à Poudlard, mais nous nous sommes séparés peu après notre dernière année.<br>_ Je suis désolé.  
>_ Oh non, crois-mois, ce n'est pas plus mal. Par contre, ma meilleure amie part en France demain et me laisse seule ici. Ca, c'est désolant. »<p>

Il se contenta de sourire poliment. Elle lui rappelait légèrement James lorsqu'il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir voir Sirius chaque été. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vienne habiter chez les Potter. Ses parents l'ayant renié, les Potter étaient la seule famille qui lui restait. Il n'y avait aucun lien du sang entre eux, mais ils étaient tout de même très proches.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ce soir. Nous avons invité quelques amis.  
>_ C'est gentil mais… Je ne crois pas être la bienvenue.<br>_ Oh, tu veux parler de James, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air. »

Lily eut beau essayé de croire ce que lui disait Rémus, elle n'y parvint pas. La première impression qu'elle avait de James n'était pas la meilleure.

« Est-ce que tu l'invite ? Tu en pinces pour elle mon vieux Lunard ? Demanda Sirius Black d'un air narquois en se mêlant à la conversation.  
>_ Je ne suis pas comme toi Patmol. Lily est quelqu'un de très agréable, donc oui, je l'invite, répondit-il en souriant. »<p>

Il déposa quelques gallions sur la table pour payer son jus de citrouille, et pendant que Sirius toisait Lily, Rémus lui fit un signe de la main.

« A ce soir ! Je compte sur toi ! »

Elle acquiesça, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait donné aucune adresse. Il avait déjà transplané. Elle se résigna, paya sa bière au beurre, et s'apprêta à sortir mais la serveuse du Chaudron Baveur la rattrapa.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez oublié ceci ! »

Elle retourna l'objet dans ses mains. C'était une pièce qui, au premier abord, ressemblait étrangement à un gallion, mais en y regardant de plus près, Lily remarqua que les inscriptions qui y figuraient n'étaient pas équivalent à la valeur de la pièce, mais qu'elles indiquaient l'adresse de Rémus. Elle se mit à sourire, cette invitation était la plus insolite qu'elle ait jamais tenu entre ses mains.

Elle était enfin prête. Après des heures de bataille acharnée contre ses longs cheveux roux, elle avait finalement réussi à les dompter. Elle avait opté pour une robe beige que ses parents lui avaient achetée pour son anniversaire et avait laissé sa chevelure tomber gracieusement sur ses épaules. A vrai dire, elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Elle attrapa un sac dans lequel elle glissa sa baguette et elle transplana. La maison de Rémus n'était pas très grande, mais le jardin l'était assez pour accueillir la centaine d'invité.

« Tu avais dis quelques amis ! Fit remarquer Lily.  
>_ Tu sais comment cela fonctionne. Les quelques amis ont invité des amis, qui ont eux aussi invité des amis… Expliqua Rémus en souriant. »<p>

Lily hocha simplement la tête. Il y avait tant de monde et la musique était si forte qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans une de ces boites de nuit dans lesquelles Alice la traînait de temps en temps. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle détestait cela, elle se rendit compte ce soir là, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, que ce n'était pas si mal. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se rende compte que les quatre maraudeurs se disputaient, et que leurs yeux se braquaient discrètement vers elle de temps à autre. Elle s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées, et lorsqu'elle parvint à leur hauteur, tous se turent.

« J'ai bien compris que ma présence pose problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tant pis. C'est peut-être une de ces soirées privées dans lesquelles on n'autorise pas de sang-de-bourbe, après tout. »

Elle ignorait totalement la raison pour laquelle elle avait évoqué ses origines, et cela lui parut tellement absurde qu'elle vida aussitôt son verre de whisky-pur-feu dans l'herbe, persuadé d'en avoir déjà bu assez.

« Elle est…  
>_ Oui Black, je suis une enfant de moldu, et alors ? Le coupa-t-elle.<br>_ En fait, j'allais dire « folle », reprit-il. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassant et Lily remarqua que le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par ses propos était James. Il la toisait presque avec dégoût, et rien que le poids de son regard sur elle lui donna envie de fuir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'arrêta dans une rue adjacente, s'assit sur un trottoir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi honte de sa vie. Elle avait toujours peur de la réaction des gens face à ses origines et en avait plusieurs fois été la victime. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami. Sa sœur la haïssait parce qu'elle était sorcière, et certain sorciers la haïssaient parce qu'elle était fille de moldu. Elle avait parfois du mal à trouver sa place, même si Alice l'avait toujours soutenu. Il suffisait de quelques verres pour que les mauvaises pensées refassent surface. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Rémus m'a envoyé te chercher. »

La voix de James brisa le silence. Lily n'avait même pas réalisé que la musique s'était arrêtée, et elle se dit avec amusement que Peter devait avoir pensé au sort d'insonorisation cette fois-ci. Elle essuya discrètement ses joues et leva les yeux vers James. Les mains dans les poches, il avait l'air totalement indifférent.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve, mais il t'aime bien alors tu ferais mieux d'y retourner.  
>_ Pourquoi faire ? »<p>

James leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

« Ecoute, on est tous différents ici, on ne juge personne sur les origines de son sang. Sirius vient d'une famille puissante qui l'a renié parce qu'il ne partageait pas leurs convictions sur les statuts du sang, et sur la magie noire. Nous sommes tous les quatre rentrés dans un groupe qui milite contre les mangemorts, alors ce genre de réflexion sur ta descendance, tu peux les garder pour d'autres. »

Il avait l'air agacé par son comportement, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pour quelle raison autre que celle-ci pouvait-il la mépriser autant ? Elle se leva du trottoir et fit quelques pas vers lui. La lumière des réverbères se reflétait dans ses yeux chocolat et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'était pas si désagréable, elle l'aurait probablement trouvé magnifique.

« Qu'as-tu contre moi dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Rien. Je n'ai absolument rien contre toi. »<p>

Le ton qu'il avait employé contredisait ses dires, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur et le suivit jusqu'à la maison de Rémus. La soirée n'était pas terminée, loin de là, mais elle ne voulait pas s'attarder, et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saluer son hôte, il l'attira à l'écart de la foule, là où l'on n'entendait plus que le vent glisser sur les feuilles des arbres.

« Ecoute Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il. »

Ses yeux étaient vissés sur le sol, ses traits étaient tirés et il se frottait nerveusement les mains comme un enfant qui aurait été puni.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste me promettre de ne pas crier ? Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la soirée de tout le monde. »

Lily acquiesça simplement, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un léger signe de tête, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas lui déclarer sa flamme. C'était peut-être encore un peu tôt, et à vrai dire, elle ne l'envisageait pas du tout.

« A part James, Sirius, et Peter, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je ne connais pas la plupart des gens ici, et s'ils me connaissaient, ils ne seraient sûrement pas là. La raison pour laquelle je me disputais avec les garçons tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'ils veulent absolument que je te dise la vérité sur moi. Je n'étais pas d'accord, j'estimais que l'on ne se connaissait pas assez, mais James m'a fait remarquer que tu m'en voudrais sûrement plus tard de ne pas t'avoir prévenu dès le début, alors voilà. Nous y sommes. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et Lily fut surprise de voir à quel point il semblait triste et dévasté. Il avait l'air d'un condamné à mort prêt à subir sa peine, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Dis-le-moi, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi elle en était venu à devenir si proche de lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas, mais elle savait que la vie réserve parfois bien des surprises.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé. Lily sortait de son appartement pour aller rendre un dossier au ministère lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme.

« James ? »

En même temps qu'elle prononçait son prénom, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui. La personne qui se tenait devant elle avait un visage aussi agréable à regarder que celui de James, et la ressemblance était frappante, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Cet homme face à elle avait l'air fatigué et Lily reconnut à son teint jaunâtre qu'il devait être souffrant.

« Vous connaissez James ? Demanda l'homme.  
>_ Oui. Un peu. Je suis proche d'un ami à lui.<br>_ Sirius ?  
>_ Rémus, corrigea-t-elle. »<p>

Flash Back

« Je suis un loup garou. »

Les muscles de Lily se détendirent. Elle s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour, et aussi ahurissant que cela puisse paraître, elle était soulagée de voir que ce n'en était pas une.

« Ouf… Lâcha-t-elle avec soulagement. »

Rémus la fixa d'un air sceptique. Comment pouvait-elle réagir si bien à une déclaration si monstrueuse ?

« Ouf ? Répéta-t-il.  
>_ Non enfin, je veux dire, cela doit être terrible pour toi. J'ai lu des tonnes de livre là-dessus, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir.<br>_ Tu ne t'enfuies pas ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.  
>_ Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune. »<p>

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle ne le jugeait pas comme d'autres l'avaient fait auparavant, et apaisé, il la regarda partir en souriant.

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis, Lily et Rémus étaient restés très proches et se voyaient souvent. Sirius avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme, Peter n'avait pas l'air de la détester, mais James, lui, était toujours aussi distant avec elle. Les trois autres garçons avaient expliqué plusieurs fois à Lily qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu la convaincre jusqu'à ce jour ci.

« Il n'est pas chez lui, ni chez les autres, et je ne peux vraiment pas rester…  
>_ Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui passe un message ? Demanda Lily. »<p>

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air pensif, comme avait l'habitude de le faire James, puis il posa les yeux sur elle.

« Ecoutez… C'est vraiment très important. Dites lui que sa mère a rechuté, et que je dois moi-même retourner à Sainte-Mangouste.  
>_ Je vais essayer de le trouver, assura Lily.<br>_ Merci mademoiselle…  
>_ Evans, Lily Evans.<br>_ Enchanté. Au fait, je m'appelle William Potter ! Je suis le père de James, dit-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers de l'appartement.  
>_ J'avais deviné, murmura Lily pour elle-même. »<p>

Elle reprit ses esprits et transplana. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve James, cela avait l'air important. Si William ne l'avait trouvé chez aucun des maraudeurs, cela signifiait probablement qu'ils étaient sortis, et l'endroit dans lequel ils se rendaient le plus souvent était incontestablement le Chaudron Baveur. Elle balaya du regard le pub pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver les quatre garçons. Sirius était dans une intense discussion avec la serveuse qui lui souriait, les joues rouges, sous les regards amusés de Rémus, James et Peter. Lily s'arrêta devant la table, les salua tous brièvement et arrêta son regard sur celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il paru étonné, mais il acquiesça et la suivit à l'extérieur du bar, dans un coin silencieux.

« J'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui. Il te cherchait, il m'a demandé de te dire que ta mère à rechuté, et qu'il doit lui aussi rester à Sainte-Mangouste, dit-elle. »

James se passa la main dans les cheveux comme son père l'avait fait auparavant, et elle put l'entendre murmurer : « Ce n'est pas vrai… ». Il eut l'air dévasté l'espace d'un instant, et malgré l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, Lily fut surprise de sentir un sentiment de compassion l'envahir. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en brique du Chaudron Baveur, et elle sursauta.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Dis aux autres que je ne pourrais pas les accompagner ce soir, ils comprendront. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'il transplane, et quand elle s'assit à la place occupée par James quelques minutes auparavant, et qu'elle dû expliquer aux autres la raison pour laquelle leur ami ne pourrait pas les voir ce soir, tous se lancèrent un regard paniqué.

« Il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Sirius, si tu veux y allé mon vieux, je comprendrais… Commença Rémus.  
>_ Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Peter ne peut pas…<br>_ Je me débrouillerais, le coupa le lycanthrope.  
>_ Non, hors de question, trancha Sirius. »<p>

Tous baissèrent la tête, réfléchissant à la solution la plus appropriée. Seule la jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait ce soir, mis à part que…

« C'est la pleine lune ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Rémus acquiesça silencieusement. Il lui avait expliqué un peu plus tard que ses trois amis étaient des animagus non déclarés qui se transformaient à chaque pleine lune pour l'aider à se contrôler et l'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un. Elle trouvait cela très honorable de leur part et avait été agréablement surprise de voir que Sirius et James étaient aussi dévoués à leur ami.

« Je pense que Lily devrait rester avec James, intervint Peter. »

Les trois paires d'yeux qui l'entouraient se braquèrent soudainement sur lui. Lily s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard suppliant que lui lança Rémus ne lui donnait pas le choix.

« Il ne supporte pas ma présence, affirma-t-elle.  
>_ Il ne supporte rien ces temps-ci ! Ses parents vont mourir et il ne peut rien y faire alors arrête de croire que c'est de ta faute Lily, rétorqua Sirius plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. »<p>

Elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse d'avoir tout rapporté à elle-même. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les parents de James étaient mourants. Elle se trouvait si stupide à présent. Elle l'avait jugé trop vite, trop superficiellement, et elle s'en voulait. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour se rattraper était de le soutenir.

« D'accord, je vais rester avec lui, annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Ils la remercièrent d'un léger signe de tête, et la regardèrent quitter le pub. Elle transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital des maladies et blessures magiques, dans lequel un nombre incalculable de sorciers en blouse verte couraient en tout sens.

« Excusez-moi madame, je cherche Mr Potter…  
>_ Deuxième étage, chambre numéro 49, la coupa la secrétaire. »<p>

Lily se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu répondre si vite à sa question, mais elle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et se faufila dans un ascenseur bondé. Elle fut soulagée lorsque les portes métalliques lui rendirent sa liberté quelques secondes plus tard, et alors que les couloirs immaculés lui donnaient le tournis, elle aperçut James, accroupi à côté de ce qui lui sembla être la chambre numéro 49. La tête entre les mains, il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et qu'elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Tu n'entre pas ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Les médicomages sont à l'intérieur. Je suis sensé attendre ici, tranquillement. »<p>

Lily sentit clairement l'ironie dans sa phrase. Il était loin d'être tranquille, très loin. Il avait beau essayé de montrer que tout allait bien, il semblait paniqué. Elle s'assit contre le mur, à côté de lui, et attendit un moment sans dire un mot.

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mon père a réussi à s'évader de son lit. Ils lui donnent tellement de médicament qu'il est incapable de bouger le petit doigt d'habitude. Il a dû cacher les cachets sous sa langue, ce n'est pas la première fois.  
>_ Pourquoi lui en donnent-ils autant ?<br>_ Ils disent que c'est nécessaire. Je ne comprends pas moi-même à vrai dire. Mes parents ont une maladie incurable, ils en sont au stade final, il n'y a rien à faire. »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais il était évident qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation. Lily ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il endurait. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'envisager un jour dans la même situation que lui. Elle ne sut pas combien d'heures ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler, mais ses paupières devenaient lourdes et elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui, ils sont fatigués. »

La médicomage autorisa James à entrer dans la chambre seulement pour saluer ses parents, puis elle referma la porte derrière lui.

« On devrait rentrer, proposa timidement Lily. »

Contre toute attente, James acquiesça et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. L'expression de son visage était fermée et Lily ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était nécessaire de parler dans ces moments là, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle le regarda s'enfermer dans son appartement sans même la saluer, et elle se posta devant sa porte, hésitante. Si Rémus était là, l'aurait-il laissé seul ? Elle était presque certaine que la réponse était non, mais malgré tout, elle se résigna. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire et sa seule présence le gênerait probablement. Elle s'engouffra dans son propre appartement et se glissa dans son lit, loin de penser que James ne l'avait pas salué pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il espérait qu'elle oserait frapper à sa porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice était de retour depuis maintenant deux mois, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter en boucle à Lily tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Frank était beaucoup plus discret, bien que tout aussi enthousiaste. Ils formaient un couple tellement harmonieux que la jeune femme les enviait presque. Ils avaient cette faculté extraordinaire de se comprendre sans pour autant avoir à dire un seul mot.

« Alors, que penses-tu de Rémus ? Lui demanda Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Lily se mit à sourire, soupira et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Sa meilleure amie ne cessait de la taquiner avec Rémus, certaine que la jeune femme rousse en pinçait pour lui.

« Ce n'est qu'un ami Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-elle simplement. »

A vrai dire, elle avait mis un sacré bout de temps avant de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait jamais cherché à avoir une relation autre qu'amical avec le lycanthrope. Elle l'avait nié jusqu'ici, mais depuis quelques jours tout avait changé. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être oppressée par ses sentiments, et elle avait même du mal à concevoir qu'ils puissent être réels. Les parents de James étaient décédés depuis plusieurs semaines, et depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait passé de mauvais jours, mais il semblait commencer à revivre, et cela était dû pour beaucoup à Rémus, Peter, et Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu depuis, mais les seules fois où ils s'étaient croisés, elle n'avait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Le simple fait qu'il se tienne devant elle la figeait sur place. Sa respiration s'arrêtait et elle avait parfois du mal à se souvenir qu'elle avait besoin d'air pour vivre.

« Lily ? On y va ? »

La voix d'Alice sembla bien lointaine, mais Lily se leva tout de même de sa chaise et la suivit. Elle avait oublié que Sirius les avait invités. Ils étaient tous devenus très proches et chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se voyaient. Frank frappa trois coups à la porte du maraudeur, et alors que Lily retenait sa respiration, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Et bien alors ? Ne restez pas dehors ! S'exclama Sirius en les saluant tous un à un. »

Rémus et Peter étaient confortablement assis sur un immense canapé rouge en train de disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier, mais la seule chose que la jeune femme remarqua fut l'absence de James. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et tout ce qu'elle voyait était des murs blancs, des tableaux par ci, par là, et quelques livres abandonnés sur la grande table qui trônait au centre du salon. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté de Rémus lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Désolé, j'ai dû finir un dossier pour le ministre, lança James avant de se poser sur un fauteuil. »

Sirius lui lança une petite bouteille de bière-au-beurre que le jeune homme attrapa au vol sans difficulté avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un air désinvolte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant. Elle l'avait pourtant détesté dès le tout premier jour, mais…

« Lily ! S'écria Sirius qui venait de lui lancer à son tour une bouteille. »

Elle eut juste le temps de voir la bière-au-beurre s'arrêter devant son visage. Rémus, baguette à la main, lui lançait un sourire moqueur.

« Merci, lui dit-elle simplement. »

Elle était certaine qu'il savait ce qui se tramait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait à dévisager son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas dupe. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot de la soirée, et alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de la table, à discuter de tout et de rien, Rémus se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Vraiment Lily ? James ? Ce type arrogant, prétentieux, grossier et…  
>_ Oh, ça va Rémus ! Le coupa-t-elle.<br>_ C'est… Intéressant, chuchota-t-il en souriant. »

Elle soupira. Avant de les connaître vraiment, elle n'avait jamais comprit ce qui liait Rémus à James. Elle avait plusieurs fois traité ce dernier de tous les noms avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait en fait énormément de qualités. Certes, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à parader, ainsi qu'à prendre un air hautain, mais en dépit de cela, il était attentionné, courageux, digne de confiance, intelligent, drôle, attachant…

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'une autre bière-au-beurre vienne s'écraser dans ta figure, Lily jolie ? »

Elle secoua la tête. La voix de James l'avait sorti de ses pensées, et il agitait devant elle une bouteille. Elle se mit à bafouiller et essaya maladroitement de l'attraper en se maudissant intérieurement. En sa présence, elle avait le niveau de vocabulaire d'un enfant de deux ans.

« Finalement, je crois que je vais aller te chercher un jus de citrouille… Se moqua James. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois de la soirée, croisa son regard. Il était toujours aussi profond, et malgré sa volonté de s'en détacher, elle n'y parvint pas. Il eut l'air gêné l'espace d'un instant, et il détourna les yeux. Il savait qu'elle le dévisageait toujours, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et aussi agréable que cela était, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. La soirée se déroula sans encombre, et lorsqu'ils transplanèrent à leur appartement, James arrêta Lily.

« Est-ce que tu veux entrer, deux minutes ? Lui proposa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. »

Elle accepta sans réfléchir, et alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait pas la voir le quitter. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était belle. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il ne s'était jamais senti si faible en la regardant. Lily avait beau avoir un visage doux et amical, ses yeux verts brillaient avec force, et ses cheveux flamboyants étaient le reflet de son caractère de feu.

« Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle posait cette question parce qu'elle s'inquiétait. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait cessé de lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, ou s'il voulait parler. Il voyait qu'elle était sincère. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié, et à vrai dire, il n'était pas doué pour ces choses là. Il s'approcha d'elle et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour toute réponse. Il la sentit frémir contre lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance qu'il avait lorsqu'une femme s'éprenait de lui. Il savait que c'était le cas avec Lily. Ses beaux yeux pétillaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, et ses joues rougissaient quand il lui parlait. Il aimait plaire, et il aimait lui plaire par-dessus tout, mais elle était trop parfaite pour qu'il lui brise le cœur comme il l'avait fait à d'autres auparavant.

« Lily, c'est une mauvaise idée, expliqua-il subitement.  
>_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est une mauvaise idée ? »<p>

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, et en la regardant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Elle voyait l'hésitation dans ses yeux chocolat, et elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Debout, devant lui, elle attendait qu'un son sorte de sa bouche.

« Tu es vraiment trop bien pour moi, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il l'avait pris au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de déclaration. Elle s'approcha de lui sans trop savoir pourquoi, et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la blesser, pas elle.

« Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Je l'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps à vrai dire… Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair, et t'expliquer que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il attendit un instant qu'elle parle, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, et les mains le long du corps, lui lança le regard noir le plus douloureux qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire du mal, je n'ai jamais été très correct avec les filles, expliqua-t-il.  
>_ C'est trop tard, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se ruer vers la porte.<br>_ Lily…  
>_ Tu pouvais simplement me dire que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi, plutôt que de prétexter ne pas vouloir me blesser, trancha-t-elle. »<p>

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle tandis qu'il restait planté au milieu de la pièce, impuissant. Elle l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi misérable. Lily était pourtant une jeune femme comme les autres, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle était la seule à lui avoir tenu tête la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et à présent, elle était la seule à lui donner l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Ce soir là, il s'allongea dans son lit, le cœur étroitement serré, et les yeux loin de se fermer. Il passa la nuit entière à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit, à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se rattraper, mais il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, c'était faux, mais il avait une peur bleue de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec ses sentiments comme il l'avait fait avec d'autres et il ne le voulait pas, mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ressentir pour elle des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti dans le passé et auxquels il ne savait pas faire face. Ce matin là, il attendit devant son appartement pendant un certain temps avant de la voir sortir.

« Bonjour, dit-il en se plantant devant elle. »

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, le contourna, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle savait qu'il le suivait, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se justifier, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui explique une nouvelle fois qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

« Laisse-moi juste te parler deux minutes Lily ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrit la porte d'entrée du hall du bâtiment, il posa violemment sa main dessus pour qu'elle se referme.

« S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en la regardant avec un air de chien battu. »

Elle capitula sans vraiment avoir le choix. Elle le détestait de la retenir de cette manière après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, mais elle se détestait encore plus de ne pas parvenir à le haïr comme il l'aurait mérité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire pour me faire pardonner mais je voulais te dire que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que c'est car je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant, mais je sais que c'est fort et que…  
>_ Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Le coupa-t-elle. »<p>

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et tout ce qu'elle put y voir était de la sincérité et de la confusion. Il était clair qu'il ne plaisantait pas et il n'eut même pas besoin de lui répondre pour qu'elle en soit sûre.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne sais pas encore si je suis prêt pour tout cela.  
>_ Je ne te demande rien. »<p>

Il acquiesça silencieusement et alors qu'il s'écartait doucement pour la laisser sortir de l'appartement, il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Est-ce que l'on peut se voir plus tard dans la journée ?  
>_ Bien sûr. Je vais chez Alice tout à l'heure, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre, répondit-elle en souriant. »<p>

Il relâcha son étreinte et la regarda partir, à la fois satisfait et confus. Il avait prit le risque de lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il ne savait pas comment allait évoluer leur relation à présent. Il ne voulait pas de silence pesant et il ne voulait pas qu'elle évite son regard. Il avait juste besoin d'être sûr de lui, d'avoir ce déclic qui lui prouverait que s'engager avec elle ne serait pas une grosse bêtise.

[plus que 3 chapitres pour cette courte fanfic =) merci beaucoup pour vos reviews]


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait rempli tant de dossiers que sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Il avait passé la journée à travailler au ministère sans faire aucune pause, et lorsqu'il regarda sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard. Il avait dit à Lily qu'il la rejoindrait chez Alice, et malgré son retard, il espérait qu'elle y soit toujours. Il transplana chez la jeune femme blonde et fut agréablement surpris d'y retrouver aussi Sirius.

« Tu as l'air extenué ! S'exclama Alice. »

James acquiesça et se posa sur le canapé, à côté de Lily. Elle riait avec Sirius, et son sourire éclairait toute la pièce.

« Rémus n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.  
>_ Non. Il a dit qu'il avait du travail, mais je pense qu'il est avec une femme !<br>_ Sans blague Alice ? Rémus avec une femme ? Cela reviendrait à dire que Lily et James sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Ironisa Sirius. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire sans remarquer le regard lourd de sous entendu que se lancèrent les deux concernés.

« Lily ! Il faut que tu viennes vite ! Cria Peter en entrant subitement chez Alice. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il était affolé. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, de la sueur perlait sur son front, et il était d'une pâleur maladive.

« Il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se leva, adressa un signe de main à ses amis et suivit Peter. Il lui fit signe de poser la main sur son bras, et elle se sentit transplaner. Elle arriva dans un petit quartier qu'elle connaissait bien, devant une maison en ruine. Des protections magiques avaient du être installées puisque plusieurs sorciers s'affairaient autour de la maison, baguettes en main. Or, ils n'avaient pas le droit de dévoiler leur existence aux moldus.

« Ah, Lily, vous êtes enfin là, l'accueillit le professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, l'entendit brièvement demander à Peter s'il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et devant sa réponse négative, il poussa la jeune femme vers un banc alors qu'elle jetait un regard à la maison en ruine derrière elle. Elle avait quelque chose de très familier à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était dans son quartier, que ses parents habitaient par ici, et il était donc plausible qu'elle soit passée devant plusieurs fois.

« Ces temps-ci, il y a eu de nombreuses attaques sur moldus. Plus particulièrement sur les parents de sorciers et il semblerait que… »

Elle n'entendit pas le reste du discours du professeur Dumbledore. Ces mots là suffisaient pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer, et elle sentit sa tête se vider. Elle se leva d'un bond du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques secondes auparavant, et alors qu'elle se retournait vers le bâtiment en ruine, elle vit une immense tête de mort flotter dans le ciel. Un serpent sortait de sa bouche, et des étoiles vertes brillaient tout autour, symbole morbide du crime qui avait été commit. Un bourdonnement incessant vint se loger dans sa tête alors qu'elle courait vers la maison qui était autrefois la sienne. Des sorciers l'empêchèrent d'y pénétrer malgré ses protestations virulentes, et lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Dumbledore posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ils n'ont malheureusement pas survécu, mais ils n'ont pas souffert. Votre sœur n'était pas là, elle est vivante, et en sécurité. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata qu'elle était dans une chambre dont les murs blancs éclatants ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Quelqu'un était assis à côté d'elle, la main serrée dans la sienne, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle se sentit soulagée de le voir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle se redressa légèrement dans le lit d'hôpital, et but une gorgée d'eau. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, elle luttait contre les voix qui lui criaient que ses parents étaient morts, sans trop savoir si elle avait rêvé ou non.

« Dis moi la vérité Rémus, est ce que mes parents sont vraiment… »

Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le dernier mot, mais elle le vit acquiescer tristement, et sa main serra la sienne un peu plus fort. Elle eut l'impression de porter le monde sur les épaules, mais aucune larme ne dévala ses joues.

« Et Pétunia ?  
>_ Elle est ici. Je vais l'appeler, elle voulait te voir, répondit-il. »<p>

Il quitta la pièce, et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucun contact physique avec lui, elle se sentit étrangement seule. Pétunia entra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, ses longs cheveux blonds négligemment attachés. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, apeurée, comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un d'un instant à l'autre. Elle s'approcha de Lily, et éclata en sanglot.

« Regarde ce que tu as fais à notre famille ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, à la fois décontenancée et accablée. Sa sœur lui en avait toujours voulu d'être une sorcière, l'avait toujours traité de tous les noms, la considérant davantage comme un monstre plutôt qu'un être humain à part entière.

« Ils m'ont trainé dans cet horrible endroit, et je voulais en repartir le plus tôt possible, mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais ici, et m'ont demandé si je voulais te voir. J'ai accepté, car je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne veux pas que tu essaies de prendre contact avec moi, ou avec Vernon. Ces guignols que tu côtoies ont tué nos parents et…  
>_ Je ne les côtoie pas ! Ce sont des meurtriers ! Protesta Lily.<br>_ Peu importe, ils sont comme toi ! Si j'ai bien compris, ils les ont tués à cause de toi. Si tu n'avais pas été un monstre, ils seraient toujours en vie à cette heure-ci ! Dorénavant, tu n'existe plus pour moi. »

Pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois, Lily vit sa sœur tourner les talons, et quitter la chambre sans même un regard. Ses escarpins tapaient contre le sol en un bruit régulier, et lorsqu'elle ne put plus les entendre, Lily se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire pour retenir la seule famille qui lui restait car elle savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivée. Pétunia avait peur, mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait poussé à partir, mais plutôt le dégoût et la tristesse. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alice était assise tout près d'elle, et de sa main douce, elle caressa amicalement sa joue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et Frank n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se tenait debout derrière elle, l'air compatissant. Rémus, lui, était revenu. Il était assis un peu plus loin avec Peter et Sirius, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi joyeux et bruyants que d'habitude. James était adossé au mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre, l'air sombre. La voix calme d'Alice retentit soudain dans la pièce et brisa le silence pesant qui s'y était installé.

« Les médicomages ont dit que tu pouvais partir, mais ils ne veulent pas que tu reste seule, alors je pense que tu devrais venir chez…  
>_ Moi, la coupa James. »<p>

Les six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il retira les mains de ses poches, s'avança vers le lit de Lily et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

« C'est le plus simple. Elle n'aura qu'un pas à faire pour prendre ses affaires, mon appartement est plus grand que le sien, j'ai une chambre d'ami, et puis, on se comprend, je crois… Expliqua-t-il. »

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard surpris, mais aucun d'entre eux ne trouva l'idée de James absurde. A vrai dire, il était le plus apte à s'occuper d'elle. Il avait traversé les mêmes difficultés à quelques différences près, et il était probablement le seul à pouvoir trouver les mots qui convenaient à la situation.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en dis-tu Lily ? L'interrogea Rémus. »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête timidement. Sa relation avec James était compliquée en ce moment, mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, et c'était la plus grande aide qu'elle pouvait trouver à présent. Ils restèrent tous ensemble plusieurs minutes, et une fois que les paupières de Lily se refermèrent, James posa sa main sur son bras.

« La sœur de Lily est une vraie harpie. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a tout remit sur le dos. »

La voix d'Alice mêlée à celles des maraudeurs résonnait dans la pièce, et quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle n'était plus à Sainte Mangouste, mais chez James. Les murs pourpres et les tableaux de quidditch rendaient la pièce chaleureuse, donnaient l'impression d'être entourée. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à les écouter sans prononcer un seul mot, car aucun ne parvenait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle sortit de son mutisme seulement lorsque Sirius lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle répondit qu'elle allait bien, avec un sourire qui sonnait faux et qui ne trompa personne.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, mais se ruait sur les chouettes qui apportaient du courrier, espérant recevoir une lettre de Pétunia, sans succès. Au fil des semaines, elle avait apprit à renoncer à ce genre de miracle, même si elle surveillait toujours de près les enveloppes que James décrochait des pattes crochues de l'oiseau. Elle habitait toujours sous le même toit que lui, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la cohabitation serait aussi simple. Il ne l'obligeait pas à parler contrairement à Alice et les autres maraudeurs qui lui disaient sans arrêt qu'il fallait qu'elle lâche ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en parler avec eux. De plus, James était souriant et continuait à être lui-même, à faire des blagues, à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que les autres étaient toujours sérieux en sa présence. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à la voir pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Malgré cela, elle savait qu'elle ne trompait pas le jeune homme. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était capable de rentrer chez elle, et à chaque fois, il avait refusé en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le duper.

« Je me sens bien, maintenant, dit-elle en s'affalant à côté de James sur le sofa rouge. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond, soupira, et se tourna vers elle. Il venait de prendre une douche et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours humides. Une goutte d'eau s'évada d'une de ses mèches et Lily ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard le chemin qu'elle emprunta. Elle la vit dévaler le visage de James à toute allure et se perdre dans son cou, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait l'air dubitatif.

« Arrête de me regarder de cette façon, dit-il. »

Elle se mit à rougir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait tellement honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait en train de le dévisager, mais à chaque fois, elle était embarrassée. Leur relation n'avait pas avancé, mais Lily savait que James n'était pas prêt, et à vrai dire, ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à cela.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir pour l'instant, reprit-il.  
>_ Pourquoi ? »<p>

Il sourit légèrement, attrapa ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Ses yeux émeraude étaient toujours aussi brillants, mais il ne voyait à l'intérieur que de la tristesse, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir tant qu'ils ne les voyaient pas briller de joie.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit. »

Cette simple phrase la mit mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le visage et déglutit. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait de près ou de loin la disparition de ses parents. Elle avait réussi à éviter cette conversation pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à y faire face, mais à présent, elle était dos au mur. Le regard déterminé de James lui indiquait clairement qu'il était temps qu'elle mette des mots sur sa peine, même si elle n'en trouvait aucun assez fort pour exprimer le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Elle se frotta nerveusement les mains, jeta quelques coups d'œil au jeune homme, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, une avalanche de larme dévala ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir d'avantage. James l'enlaça et malgré sa présence rassurante, malgré la chaleur de sa peau, malgré la douceur de ses mains, et malgré le parfum exquis qui l'entourait, Lily se sentait misérable. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle parvint à ravaler ses larmes.

« Mes parents ne sont plus là. J'aurais aimé les voir plus, si seulement j'avais su… Et ma sœur qui ne veut plus me voir… Elle m'a toujours considérée comme une horrible sorcière de conte moldu. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment responsable de la mort de nos parents mais elle ne réalise pas ce qu'est notre univers, alors elle reporte la faute sur moi. »

James savait qu'il ne devait rien dire et la laisser parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, mais le fait que sa propre sœur lui ai tourné le dos le rendait perplexe. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un véritable frère, mais il considérait Sirius comme tel et jamais l'idée de le laisser ne lui viendrait à l'esprit. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de la regarder livrer ses sentiments sans retenue, touché par la triste beauté de ses yeux verts. Elle était belle, même quand elle pleurait.

Merci à vous de me lire, et pour vos reviews ! A bientôt pour le prochain chap =)


	6. Chapter 6

Lily était retournée dans son appartement depuis maintenant un long mois. Elle avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle avait accepté le décès de ses parents, y comprit à James qui l'avait largement appuyé auprès de leur camarade dans cette décision de se retrouver seule chez elle. Après tout, si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, elle avait juste besoin de frapper à la porte d'à côté. C'est ce qu'elle voulu faire ce soir là. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, en ouvrant la porte, elle eût juste le temps de voir James faire entrer une jeune femme chez lui. Elle croisa le regard du jeune homme qui ne cilla pas, et qui referma la porte sur son invitée. Elle resta un instant sur le palier, immobile. Il lui avait avoué plusieurs semaines auparavant qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à les assumer, et voilà que maintenant il faisait entrer une autre femme chez lui. Elle attrapa sa veste, claqua la porte derrière elle, et rejoignit le Chaudron Baveur où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Rémus.

« Comment vas-tu ?  
>_ Pas mal, mis à part que Sirius a rompu avec la serveuse et que j'attends mon jus de citrouille depuis maintenant une demie heure, répondit-il en souriant. »<p>

Lily jeta un regard exaspéré à Sirius qui était à quelques mètres de là, accoudé sur le comptoir du bar, essayant de charmer la petite nouvelle qui ne semblait pas refuser ses avances.

« Est-ce que James a une petite-amie ? Demanda subitement Lily. »

Les yeux de Rémus s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit à ce propos depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Cela semblait suspect, à vrai dire.

« Pourquoi cette question ?  
>_ Je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Il te dit tout, non ? Tu le saurais si…<br>_ Je ne sais rien du tout là-dessus. Il avait une petite amie il y a quelques temps mais ils ont rompu et c'était juste avant que l'on ne se rencontre, la coupa-t-il  
>_ Et personne depuis ?<br>_ Pas à ma connaissance. Il s'est beaucoup occupé de ses parents donc il n'a pas cherché particulièrement à se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Il n'est pas fan des relations sérieuses.  
>_ Je sais, confirma Lily en soupirant. »<p>

Son ami lui sourit. Il préférait lui dire la vérité, James n'avait jamais été très attentionné avec les femmes. Il était comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets, qui, aussitôt l'objet désiré obtenu, en convoite un autre.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? L'interrogea-t-il suspicieusement. »

Lily détourna le regard et soupira. Elle aurait bien aimé, à vrai dire, mais il n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle.

« Tout le monde se pose la question, à vrai dire… Avoua Rémus.  
>_ Tout le monde ? Répéta-t-elle.<br>_ Sirius, Alice, Frank, Peter, et moi. Sirius parce qu'il pense que James ne peut pas habiter sous le même toit qu'une femme sans la toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, Alice parce que, selon elle, quand tu es… Comment dire… Instable émotionnellement, tu es capable de te jeter sur n'importe qui, puis…  
>_ Oh rappelles moi de remercier Alice pour les confessions qu'elle vous fait, ironisa Lily.<br>_ Frank parce qu'Alice lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de penser comme elle en le menaçant avec je ne sais quoi, Peter parce que James lui a confié un jour que la seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec une femme serait qu'il ait des vues sur elle, et moi parce que j'ai toujours eu un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé, termina-t-il en ignorant le commentaire de Lily. »

La jeune femme était éberluée. Alors comme cela, ils étaient tous persuadés que James et elle étaient ensemble. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance.

« Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Rien du tout, déclara-t-elle. »

La grimace involontaire qui s'étalait sur son visage révélait une certaine déception que Rémus décela avec amusement.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, fit-il remarquer. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle était contrariée. Vraiment. Elle n'y avait pas particulièrement pensé pendant qu'elle habitait avec James car elle avait d'autres choses en tête comme par exemple se demander comment elle allait vivre sans ses parents, vers qui elle irait lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'aide, et tous les autres questionnements que constituaient la disparition de ses géniteurs. Cependant, maintenant, avec du recul, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien tenté. Cela semblait absurde. Elle était à sa merci. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse, il était un homme. Un homme comme lui ne laisse jamais passer une occasion comme celle-ci, et pourtant, il l'avait fait, et elle en était presque offensée.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a rien tenté, répondit-elle. »

Rémus allait répondre lorsque Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de lui, l'air à la fois curieux et stupéfait.

« Tu es en train de dire que James et toi vous n'avez pas…  
>_ Oui, le coupa-t-elle.<br>_ Oh, eh ben ça… Je ne m'y attendais pas. James ne perds pourtant jamais une occasion pour… Enfin… Tu sais.  
>_ Merci Sirius, tu sais trouver les mots, ajouta Lily en lui lançant un regard noir. »<p>

Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta le pub alors que Sirius haussait les épaules. Il faisait déjà nuit et malgré la pluie, Lily ne voulait pas transplaner. Elle se promena pendant plusieurs minutes dans les rues de Londres, et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Ce n'était pourtant rien, c'était juste un homme, une seule personne parmi tant d'autre. Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres, mis à part un physique très avantageux… Et son caractère n'était pas facile à vivre. Il était un peu trop prétentieux, un peu trop arrogant, il voulait toujours avoir raison, et cela même quand il avait tort. Sans compter sa fâcheuse tendance à se moquer du monde. Mais malgré cela, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était avec une autre femme en ce moment même, et qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant jalouse de sa vie. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une flaque d'eau, elle n'avait plus personne à aimer. Elle se sentait seule, misérable. Plus personne n'était là pour veiller sur elle, et elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir seule.

« Bonsoir, entendit-elle dans la pénombre. »

Elle se retourna plusieurs fois mais ne vit rien d'autre que des façades de maisons ou de commerces de toutes sortes. Elle continua à marcher mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle pivota une nouvelle fois, et, face à elle, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de connaître, lui souriait d'une façon peu rassurante.

« Qu'est ce qu'une jolie demoiselle comme vous fait ici, seule ? »

Elle se mit à bafouiller, et alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle voulut attraper sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle se rappela soudain l'avoir laissé chez elle. Elle se revoyait clairement la poser sur la table du salon.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Mon portefeuille ? Prenez-le, dit-elle en le lui tendant. »

Il se contenta de l'ouvrir, de regarder à l'intérieur et d'en sortir sa carte d'identité qu'il regarda avec attention.

« Lily Evans. Intéressant. Alors ce sont tes parents qui ont été…  
>_ Oui, ce sont eux, le coupa-t-elle froidement.<br>_ Le maître serait tellement content si je lui ramenais la petite sang-de-bourbe orpheline… Murmura-t-il. »

Lily fut parcourut d'un frisson de terreur, et doucement, elle se mit à reculer. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de courir, il sortirait immédiatement sa baguette et lui lancerait un sort de ligotage en un éclair. Elle n'était pas très loin de son appartement, et dans une rue habituellement animée, mais ce soir là, il n'y avait qu'elle et cet homme. Il tira doucement sa baguette de sa poche, comme elle le craignait, et la pointa droit sur elle, un sourire malveillant sur son visage perfide. Elle pensa si fort à James qu'elle en eût mal à la tête, si mal qu'elle se sentit ses jambes défaillir. C'était comme si toute magie quittait son corps. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que le sorcier en face d'elle lui ait jeté un sort, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle n'avait plus aucune force. Elle n'avait plus la force de vivre. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur elle, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

« Emmenez-moi si vous voulez, dit-elle, résignée. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise au moment même où une lumière rouge le frappait de plein fouet. La pluie aveuglait Lily, mais elle entendit quelqu'un courir vers elle. James l'attira contre lui et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle eut l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. La tête sur son épaule, elle constata qu'il avait stupéfixé le sorcier, et qu'une brigade d'auror était en train de l'emmener. Elle ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais elle sentit peu à peu la magie revenir en elle, et alors que les larmes cessaient de couler, James s'écarta légèrement d'elle et essuya ses joues de son pouce.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête des fois, chuchota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il avait l'air déçu, et elle le comprenait. Il l'avait entendu dire à cet homme de l'emmener, c'était comme si elle lui avait demandé de l'achever immédiatement, comme si elle avait abandonné ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battu, sa vie.

« On rentre, dit-il en gardant son bras autour de ses épaules. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais elle n'arrivait à en formuler aucune, alors elle s'arrêta subitement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il pleuvait toujours et ses cheveux roux étaient trempés, mais elle ne tremblait pas. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient, hésitants.

« Si tu veux savoir comment je t'ai trouvé, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je sortais pour aller au Chaudron Baveur et je t'ai aperçu. »

Lily acquiesça simplement, et malgré la quantité d'autres réponses qu'elle souhaitait entendre, elle le suivit sans broncher jusqu'à leur appartement, et comme elle s'y attendait, il l'obligea à entrer chez lui.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure, je peux rester seule, protesta-t-elle.  
>_ Demander à quelqu'un de te tuer, tu appelles cela « aller bien » ? S'emporta-t-il.<br>_ Je ne lui ai pas demandé de… »

Le regard qu'il lui lançait l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'il versait le contenu d'une fiole dans un grand verre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère.

« Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Lança-t-il, irrité. »

Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'il lui tendait le verre à moitié plein. Honteuse, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Bois-le. C'est relaxant.  
>_ Ne te vexe pas mais je pense que je ne suis pas celle de nous deux qui en a besoin, plaisanta-t-elle. »<p>

Il ne sourit même pas et se contenta de la fixer. Il fallait qu'il s'énerve contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en sortir trop facilement. Il avait besoin d'elle au moins autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle ait pu vouloir abandonner.

« Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu n'avais qu'à venir me parler, dit-il. »

Elle allait répondre lorsque la chambre d'ami s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçut quelques heures auparavant. Elle était grande, ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et parfaitement lisses, et elle avait de petits yeux noisette pétillants qui lui donnaient un air espiègle. Elle était très belle, Lily dû se l'avouer.

« Oh ! Tu dois être Lily ! Je suis Sélina. J'aurais été ravie d'apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. On se voit bientôt James ! Lança-t-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement. »

Lily se leva aussitôt, prête à retourner chez elle. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'immiscer.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
>_ Ecoute James, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi si tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. »<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, il avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait personne dans sa vie en ce moment. Du moins à part elle, bien sûr. Soudain, il éclata de rire.

« Tu veux parler de Sélina ? Articula-t-il entre deux rires. »

Elle acquiesça timidement, qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Elle l'avait bien vu faire entrer cette fille chez elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, tout comme elle l'avait vu quitter les lieux quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est ma cousine, avoua-t-il, la seule famille qu'il me reste. Elle habite loin donc je la vois rarement, et aujourd'hui elle était de passage à Londres, elle en a profité pour me rendre visite. »

Lily souffla bruyamment. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, elle se sentit si stupide qu'elle se mit à rire avec lui.

« Est-ce que c'était de la jalousie ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour deviner la réponse à cette question, et aussitôt, le silence emplit la pièce. James s'avança vers elle, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et comme s'il savourait le fait de l'avoir rien que pour lui, il approcha doucement son visage du sien. Assez pour respirer l'air qu'elle expirait, assez pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il ratait...

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à cet homme de t'emmener ? N'as-tu pas envie de vivre ? Murmura-t-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa voix, malgré le fait qu'elle soit teintée de reproches, était si rassurante… Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de vivre qu'à ce moment précis.

« Je… J'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse, bafouilla-t-elle. »

A son plus grand regret, il s'écarta d'elle. Naïvement, elle avait pensé que peut-être, il était enfin prêt, prêt à se lancer avec elle dans sa première vraie relation. Elle avait pensé que peut-être, il l'aurait embrassé, mais il voulait seulement qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle avait dit à l'homme qui l'avait agressé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulait seulement lui montrer ce qu'elle aurait raté si elle l'avait laissé l'emmener. Lui montrer qu'elle serait passée à côté de lui, à côté d'eux…


	7. FIN

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et tâta la place vide à ses côtés. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce mal de crâne lui fit regretter d'avoir bu autant de bière-au-beurre et de whisky-pur-feu, mais, amusée, elle trouva une potion calmante sur la table de chevet, un post-it collé dessus lui indiquait que la personne qui avait partagé son lit la nuit passée était sortie. Elle but une gorgée du liquide et grimaça. C'était probablement la chose la plus abominable qu'elle ait jamais ingurgité. Elle essaya un instant de remettre ses idées en place, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, passa un gant de toilette humide sur son visage, et alors qu'elle balayait la pièce des yeux, elle se souvint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La semaine avait défilé sans qu'elle ne voie James une seule fois. Il partait plus tôt qu'elle le matin, et rentrait plus tard le soir. Sûrement parce qu'il retrouvait les maraudeurs au Chaudron Baveur juste après qu'elle ne les ait quitté. Il ne faisait pas exprès, ils avaient seulement passé une semaine sans se croiser.

« Lily, tu viens ce soir ? Demanda Sirius alors que la jeune femme entrait tout juste chez Alice.  
>_ Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que tu habite avec Alice et Frank maintenant ? Plaisanta-t-elle.<br>_ Oh ne m'en parle pas, cela fait bien un mois que nous essayons de le chasser d'ici, ajouta son amie sur le même ton.  
>_ Très drôle ! Alors, tu viens chez James ou pas ?<br>_ Chez James ? Pourquoi ?  
>_ On fait une petite fête pour son anniversaire, je pensais t'avoir prévenu. »<p>

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle n'avait reçu aucune invitation. Elle posa son sac sur une chaise et vint s'asseoir autour de la table. Ils avaient l'air si excités, et au fur et à mesure que Sirius citait les noms des invités, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une définition bien étrange du mot « petite » allant avec fête.

« Désolé Lily, mon invitation a dû se perdre parmi les cinquante autres… Ma chouette est un peu tête en l'air, expliqua-t-il.  
>_ Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là, dit-elle en souriant. »<p>

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, et Lily avait beau avoir jeté tous les vêtements que contenaient son armoire sur son lit, elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'habiller. Elle ferma les yeux, attrapa la première robe qui entra en contact avec sa main, l'enfila, et frappa trois coups à la porte de son voisin. Comme la première fois, Sirius lui ouvrit la porte et la dévisagea de haut en bas.

« Mlle Evans, vous êtes radieuse ! S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer. »

Elle s'exécuta, et alors que Rémus venait vers elle, elle regarda tout autour. C'était exactement comme quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait fait leur rencontre. La pièce était remplie de sorcier qui dansaient, gobelet de bière-au-beurre à la main, et Lily fit signe à Peter de ne pas oublier d'installer le sort d'insonorisation.

« Serais-tu d'humeur nostalgique, Lily ? Lui demanda Rémus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et attrapa une bière-au-beurre avant de se mélanger à la foule de sorcier à la recherche d'Alice. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle parcourut la pièce du regard, mais la seule personne qu'elle aperçu fut James. Il était adossé contre un mur, un whisky-pur-feu à la main, il discutait avec d'autres jeunes hommes. Il était à couper le souffle. Il semblait distrait, ses yeux balayaient la foule, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation de ses amis. Il était toujours aussi impressionnant. Lily s'avança vers lui, et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il s'écarta de son groupe d'ami pour aller la saluer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, l'invitation s'est perdue et Sirius m'a prévenu seulement aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'acheter quelque chose mais…  
>_ Peu importe, c'est déjà bien que tu sois là, la coupa-t-il. »<p>

Elle sourit, et remarqua qu'Alice et Frank venaient juste d'arriver. Elle se posa à la table du salon et leur fit signe de la rejoindre. Ils passèrent la soirée à danser et à jouer à des jeux stupides auxquels Lily n'avaient jamais joué.

« Si tu n'arrive pas à attraper le vif d'or, tu bois ! Lui expliqua Sirius. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle vida plusieurs gobelets de bière-au-beurre. Elle ne sut combien exactement, car elle n'eut bientôt plus assez de doigts pour compter sur ses mains, mais la bière-au-beurre n'était pas une boisson assez forte pour faire perdre la raison.

« Très bien Lily jolie, je crois que nous allons arrêter là, d'accord ? Tu es la grande perdante, déclara James d'un air moqueur.  
>_ Tu peux rire Potter. A partir de maintenant, on joue sur mon terrain. Questions de connaissance, le défia-t-elle. »<p>

Satisfaite, elle observa James et Sirius avaler le contenu de leurs verres à chaque mauvaise réponse donnée. Et il y en eu beaucoup. Rémus eut la sagesse de stopper les réjouissances assez rapidement, mais il était déjà un peu tard. Sirius et James avaient beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre de jeu, ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que Lily dont les yeux se perdaient rêveusement sur le mur face à elle. Alice l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligea à s'asseoir et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Ne t'en fais pas Alice, tout va bien !  
>_ Oui Lily, tout va bien, je sais, répondit son amie en roulant des yeux. »<p>

Après plusieurs heures assises, dont quelques unes qu'elle passa à dormir, Lily se leva. Il y avait toujours autant de monde, toujours autant de musique, et Sirius et James étaient toujours en train d'amuser la galerie. Ils étaient infatigables. La jeune femme les observa en souriant, de l'autre bout de la pièce, et comme s'il avait sentit son regard sur elle, James lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux roux n'étaient plus aussi lisses et soyeux que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais son sourire était tout aussi éblouissant. Il entendait Sirius parler à côté de lui, mais il mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'en rendre compte, de secouer la tête et de revenir dans le monde réel. Quand il scruta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus là. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je reviens, dit-il à Sirius. »

Il se faufila à travers le groupe de sorciers, et chercha dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement avant de la trouver enfin. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain de sa propre chambre et la fixa. Elle était debout, penchée sur le lavabo, elle aspergeait d'eau son beau visage. Il se rendit compte qu'il était littéralement en train de la dévorer des yeux seulement lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans le miroir. Elle sursauta et se retourna hâtivement vers lui, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait ses joues rougir.

« L'autre salle de bain était fermée à clé et…  
>_ Pas de problème, la coupa-t-il. »<p>

Ils restèrent debout, face à face, les bras ballants. James hésita un instant à tourner les talons et à quitter la pièce, mais finalement, il n'y trouva aucun avantage. Il était seul avec elle, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, trop de mots lui venaient à l'esprit mais aucun n'exprimait réellement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Il aurait pu prononcer n'importe quelle phrase, mais Lily ne méritait pas n'importe quoi. Il lui sourit simplement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et se rendit compte que ses yeux n'avaient pas la même expression que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Son regard d'habitude si sérieux, si doux en période de calme, et si noir en période de tempête, était à présent espiègle, et presque électrisant. Il s'avança vers elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Elle en avait envie, il en était certain, elle tremblait de la tête au pied et ses lèvres s'étirèrent bientôt en un charmant sourire auquel il ne put résister. Il caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre, et en même temps qu'elle nouait ses mains autour de son cou, il l'embrassa. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait connu avant. Un orchestre semblait jouer du tambour contre ses côtes, et il oublia bientôt les doutes qu'il avait eut. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure raison de se rendre compte qu'elle était faite pour lui et qu'il était prêt à être fait pour elle. Il était près à être son monde, et à la laisser être le sien. A la seconde à laquelle ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, elle avait gagné tout pouvoir sur lui. Il sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux noirs, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait… Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle avait juste envie d'aller au bout, elle avait trop attendu, et maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle ne comptait pas le laisser filer. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'elle sentait la main de James glisser le long de son corps, s'arrêter derrière son genou en passant par sa cuisse, et d'un rapide geste, la soulever. Elle lui lança un sourire complice et enroula ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à son lit. Puis elle attrapa la baguette magique qui dépassait de la poche du jeune homme, et dans un souffle, verrouilla la porte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle sortit de la douche, sécha ses long cheveux roux, et s'habilla. Elle déverrouilla soigneusement le loquet de la porte que James avait refermé derrière lui, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil discret pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau et s'assit à la table du salon. Tout était propre, et elle se dit avec amusement que les quatre garçons avaient dû se rappeler de la formule qu'elle avait utilisé le lendemain de leur rencontre. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'au fur et à mesure que l'eau froide coulait au fond de sa gorge, et elle revint sur terre. Ils avaient bu hier soir. Beaucoup. Pas assez pour ne pas se rappeler de la soirée, et pour elle, pas assez pour faire quelque chose de regrettable, mais James… Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose, des relations sans lendemain, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il la considérait peut-être comme une nouvelle aventure d'une nuit, sans avenir. Elle soupira en même temps que la chambre d'ami s'ouvrait à la volée sur Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Alice et Frank.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! S'écria Alice. »

Lily sursauta, avala de travers, et recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Tous se tenaient devant elle, un sourire moqueur scotché sur leur visage. Alice sautillait, et elle se rua sur son amie si vite que Lily manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Alors c'était toi qui était avec James ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Lily. »

Contrainte et forcée à l'aveu, Lily hocha simplement la tête. Les quatre garçons se posèrent en face d'elle comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole.

« On a attendu derrière cette porte pendant des heures… Expliqua Peter.  
>_ Rien que pour te voir sortir de cette chambre ! Compléta Sirius. »<p>

La jeune femme les observa tour à tour l'air perplexe. Ils étaient vraiment étranges parfois.

« Est-ce que c'est une secte ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
>_ Oh, Lily… Il fallait que nous en ayons le cœur net. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des heures, j'ai abandonné en me disant que tu devais être rentrée chez toi, mais Sirius a lancé ce stupide jeu qui consistait à trouver le nom de la nouvelle conquête de James. J'ai dis ton nom pour plaisanter. James est sorti tôt ce matin, mais il n'a pas voulu nous dire un mot, expliqua Alice.<br>_ Conquête ? Charmant… Commenta Lily.  
>_ Oui. Enfin, non. Heu…Tu connais James, ajouta maladroitement Sirius.<br>_ Je ne crois pas, Sirius. James et Lily sont amis, c'est différent des autres filles qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de connaître. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il avait l'air si idiot ce matin ?  
>_ Un point pour Rémus ! Lança Alice. »<p>

Aucun des deux n'avait tort selon Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre devenir la première relation sérieuse de James, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il en pensait. Peut-être regrettait-il en ce moment même d'avoir passé la nuit avec elle, de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient proches maintenant. Il avait pris le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, elle lui avait exposé ses sentiments sans le forcer à y répondre, et il avait fait de même.

« Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Au ministère. Il a sous estimé le nombre de dossiers qu'il avait à remplir, et d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il ne sera pas rentré avant deux heures. »<p>

Lily soupira, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever à cette heure là, tout semblait décalé. Elle posa les yeux sur la pendule qui trônait à côté de la chambre d'ami, impatiente de voir l'aiguille la plus petite se décaler de deux crans. Finalement, ce ne fut pas aussi long qu'elle le redoutait. La compagnie de ses amis donnait au temps une toute autre dimension qui la ravissait.

« Rendez-vous chez moi, demain ! Décréta Alice en bas de l'appartement, juste avant de transplaner. »

Ils acquiescèrent, se saluèrent, et un à un, quittèrent l'endroit. Lily se retrouva bientôt seule, et, un tantinet anxieuse, elle attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte derrière. Le ministère n'était pas si loin, même un peu trop près à son goût, car au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, son cœur battait, et sa tête lui répétait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle voulait pourtant parler à James, savoir à quoi s'en tenir, mais la simple hypothèse qu'il puisse encore une fois la rejeter n'était pas envisageable. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer un nouveau refus de sa part, elle n'en avait pas la force, à vrai dire. Elle ralentit la cadence, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée devant la cabine téléphonique rouge qui permettait aux visiteurs d'entrer dans le bâtiment, elle s'arrêta. Elle se retrouva dans le hall, il n'y avait pas autant de monde que d'habitude, et cela l'arrangeait. Elle ne voulait pas le rater. Elle patienta pendant quelques minutes, puis aperçut enfin sa touffe de cheveux noirs sortir de l'un des ascenseurs. James se dirigea droit vers elle, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier de sa présence, mais il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serra contre lui, et soupira.

« Je suis épuisé, dit-il simplement. »

Elle se mit à sourire doucement, oubliant presque ce pourquoi elle était venue. C'était si bon de le sentir contre elle. Elle l'obligea à la regarder un instant, puis elle lui caressa la joue. Ses yeux se fermaient presque et ses cheveux semblaient ne pas avoir rencontré un peigne depuis plusieurs années, il était adorable. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et transplana devant la porte de son appartement. Elle resta immobile un moment. Voulait-il être seul ? Etait-elle sensée le suivre ? Ou devait-elle plutôt rentrer chez elle comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il fit quelques pas, glissa la clé dans la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant, et alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la pièce, il se tourna vers elle.

« Bon alors ? Tu te décide ? Lança-t-il, impatient. »

Elle éclata de rire et s'engouffra chez lui sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il eût du mal à cacher sa satisfaction alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte, mais lorsqu'il se posa à côté d'elle sur son immense canapé rouge, et qu'il la vit fermer les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Elle se mit à sourire tout contre ses lèvres, le fit basculer et entreprit de le déshabiller avant qu'il ne lui attrape les bras d'un geste vif et l'oblige à se redresser.

« Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai dormi à peine une demi-heure cette nuit ?  
>_ Oh. Je suis… Désolée, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. »<p>

Elle se cala confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à se contenir. Elle avait beau vouloir clarifier la situation, elle était si attirée par lui que le simple fait de se tenir à ses côtés lui faisait oublier tout ce dont elle voulait parler. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna un peu plus contre lui.

« Cela en valait la peine, murmura-t-il. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour mieux le regarder, et alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en tête, elle sourit.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que…  
>_ Que je veux être avec toi ? La coupa-t-il.<br>_ Ecoutes, tu peux toujours changer d'avis. C'était une soirée, on a peut-être un peu trop joué, c'est peut-être allé plus loin que ce que tu pensais… Expliqua-t-elle. »

Il retira son bras de ses épaules, et, agacé, se leva du sofa. Il tourna en rond pendant plusieurs secondes comme un lion en cage, et à chaque fois que Lily posait son regard sur lui, pensant qu'il allait parler, il se refermait comme une huître. Cependant, au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il s'arrêta net.

« C'est pour cette raison que je te méprisais avant. Tu ne comprends pas les choses évidentes, affirma-t-il.  
>_ Je le savais ! Tu avais quelque chose contre moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. »<p>

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quelques mois auparavant, les deux amis du jeune homme avaient essayé de convaincre Lily que James n'avait absolument aucune raison de la détester, et qu'il était simplement meurtri à cause de la situation de ses parents. Gênée, elle se mit à bégayer.

« Peu… Peu importe… Continue. »

Il ne bougea pas, crispé. Cela lui semblait inconcevable qu'elle ne saisisse pas l'immensité des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Elle était pourtant intelligente, maline, brillante, mais elle passait à côté de l'essentiel.

« J'étais complètement lucide, Lily. Je ne considère pas avoir fait la moindre erreur. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé mais je ne regrette rien. Alors voilà, peut-être que la bière-au-beurre nous a un peu aidé, mais j'étais conscient de tous mes gestes et je me rappelle de chaque secondes. »

Soulagée, elle esquissa un léger sourire, se leva à son tour et s'avança vers lui.

« Alors… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es prêt ? Chuchota-t-elle, hésitante.  
>_ Franchement… Je n'ai aucune raison de répondre non à cette question. »<p>

Elle l'étreignit si fort qu'il sentit presque son petit cœur battre contre sa poitrine, et, heureux, il planta un baiser sur sa joue.

« Mais tu es sûr, hein ? Tu n'as pas de doute ? Même pas un tout petit ? Tu sais que cela signifie que tu ne peux pas voir d'autres filles ? Reprit-elle.  
>_ Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Même pas une de temps en temps ? »<p>

Elle s'écarta de lui, contrariée, et comprit qu'il plaisantait seulement lorsqu'il éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle lui administra une légère tape sur l'épaule et retint difficilement un sourire lorsqu'il fit semblant de souffrir atrocement.

« Je suis certain, Lily Evans, qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être. Est-ce que tu exige un document officiel ? Peut-être une signature ou…  
>_ Idiot ! J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. »<p>

Il posa doucement la main sur sa joue, et, regardant tout au fond de ses magnifiques yeux verts, il sut qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Lily allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et il était prêt. Il ne voulait qu'elle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellipse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Je t'écris ce soir, James ne va pas tarder à rentrer, dit Lily.  
>_ Bonne chance, souffla Alice en regardant sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux. »<p>

Elle la serra dans ses bras pour ce qui devait être la vingt-deuxième fois de la journée, et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à Alice, elle découvrait toujours tout sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot. Une fois encore, elle avait sut lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert malgré le fait que Lily ait essayé de dissimuler toutes ses émotions. Elle soupira et se planta au milieu du salon, là où, deux années auparavant, James lui avait dit être prêt à vivre une relation sérieuse avec elle. Elle se mit à sourire, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, elle sursauta.

« Oups, désolé, je t'ai fais peur ? Demanda-t-il en jetant négligemment sa veste sur un des fauteuils de l'appartement. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle était terrorisée, mais ce n'était pas à cause de son entrée tonitruante. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un bruyant baiser sur sa joue, et le regarda se servir un grand verre d'eau.

« Je vais retrouver les autres au Chaudron Baveur, est-ce que tu veux venir ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre de l'appartement dans lequel tout avait commencé, et, nostalgique, elle regarda par la fenêtre, silencieuse. Dans la rue, les gens marchaient à toute allure sans prendre compte du monde qui les entourait, sans savoir qu'elle, Lily Evans, tremblait de peur en ce moment-même. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse que Lily ressentait. Elle était heureuse, incroyablement heureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Depuis deux ans maintenant, sa vie était devenue un véritable rêve. Elle avait la chance de s'endormir tous les soirs aux côtés de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et de pouvoir poser les yeux sur cette même personne chaque matin tout en se disant qu'elle était la jeune femme la plus comblée de l'univers. Elle n'entendit pas James se rapprocher d'elle, et elle ne vit pas son reflet dans la vitre, mais elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, et sa tête venir se caler contre la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis très longtemps, mais il n'avait pas oublié à quel point il n'aimait pas cela.

« Ou sinon, on peut rester ici… Tous les deux… Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants, plus pétillants que jamais, et enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou avant de respirer profondément son parfum enivrant.

« Vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.  
>_ Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?<br>_ Ce sont des larmes de joie, abruti, répondit-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, observa attentivement son visage, et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était sincère, mais les traits de son visage étaient si crispés qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi décontractée qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

« Lily… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle grimaça. Elle n'était décidément pas douée pour dissimuler ses émotions. Tremblante, elle lui attrapa la main, et l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses jambes étaient en coton, et elle espérait ne pas devoir lui courir après une fois lui avoir dit ce qu'il devait savoir, car elle n'en aurait probablement pas la force. Elle avait entièrement confiance en lui, mais ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux ans, et elle allait lui demander de franchir un énorme pas. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il réagisse bien, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, elle-même n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Elle l'avait envisagé dans le futur, mais c'était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, et elle ne voulait pas reculer.

« Je t'aime. Vraiment je… Je t'aime énormément, et j'ai besoin que tu écoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Après seulement, tu pourras réagir, mais par pitié James, quoi qu'il arrive, prends deux minutes pour réfléchir. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, inquiet. La voix de Lily tremblait, et il voyait qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il imaginait déjà le pire, l'entendre dire qu'elle ne souhaitait plus vivre avec lui, qu'ils avaient commis une erreur, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… Pourtant, ils avaient passé deux années magiques. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ne les avait même pas vues passer. Chaque heure passée avec elle semblait se transformer en seconde. Il se haïssait même parfois d'avoir mis autant de temps à se décider. Il aurait dû refermer la porte derrière elle la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans son appartement et qu'elle lui avait tendu sa baguette qu'elle venait de retrouver. Il aurait dû l'apprendre à la connaître plus tôt, apprendre à l'aimer plus tôt.

« Bon, hum. Je ne sais pas du tout comment t'annoncer cela. Par la barbe de merlin, comment font les autres ? Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il rien là-dessus dans les livres ?  
>_ Calmes-toi, respires, dit-il doucement en posant la main sur sa jambe. »<p>

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis plongea son regard dans celui de James. Son visage était livide, mais il attendait impatiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle voyait qu'il réfléchissait mais qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, qu'il redoutait les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, mais qu'il souhaitait les entendre.

« Je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé du futur. Il nous est arrivé parfois de plaisanter avec les autres sur le mariage, les enfants, tout cela, mais nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé le sujet. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu en penses, et à vrai dire, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'en pensais moi-même. Je sais seulement que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de fonder une famille, et je sais que nous avons le temps… Ou plutôt que nous avions le temps avant que cela n'arrive mais maintenant, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Ces deux années étaient si parfaites que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela puisse s'améliorer encore, mais voilà, je me suis trompée. Ces derniers jours j'ai été malade, fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur, d'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies eut à subir toutes mes crises, mais j'ai été voir un médicomage, et il m'a annoncé que toi et moi, nous allions avoir un enfant. »

James oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur Lily, il resta immobile. C'était comme si un énorme poids le quittait. Il redoutait qu'elle rompe avec lui, mais elle lui annonçait qu'il allait être père. Il se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cela, pas même une seconde. Il avait bien pensé à la demander en mariage, mais il n'avait jamais songé à la suite logique. Après tout, qu'y-avait-il de plus naturel ? Il était amoureux d'elle et il n'avait pas l'intention de vivre sans elle. Cet enfant était le sien, et il l'aimait déjà.

« Est-ce que tu laisseras Sirius être le parrain ? Demanda-t-il timidement. »

Lily acquiesça en même temps que James l'attirait dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait aussi bien, ce fut un immense soulagement. Elle se leva, solidement accrochée au bras du jeune homme, puis l'entraîna hors de l'appartement avant de transplaner au Chaudron Baveur. Les trois maraudeurs et Alice étaient déjà assis autour d'une table et discutaient. Ils se posèrent à côté d'eux, l'air de rien, mais le regard insistant d'Alice obligea Lily à prendre la parole.

« Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença-t-elle.  
>_ Une tournée de bière-au-beurre pour tout le monde ! S'exclama Sirius.<br>_ A vrai dire, ce sera un jus de citrouille pour moi… »

Ni Sirius, ni Peter ne notèrent la remarque, mais Rémus posa les yeux sur la jeune femme avec intérêt, et à cet instant, Lily sut qu'il avait tout compris. Sirius attrapa la chope que la serveuse venait de poser sur la table et entreprit de la boire d'une seule traite.

« Lily est enceinte, avoua James. »

Son meilleur ami recracha tout ce que sa bouche contenait, s'étouffant presque au passage, et alors que la gérante du bar lui lançait un regard furieux, il se leva d'un bond. Alice, elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de Lily et l'enlaçait, alors que Rémus et Peter les félicitaient chaleureusement.

« Un… Un maraudeur ? Bégaya Sirius.  
>_ Et devine qui sera le parrain, ajouta Lily.<br>_ M… M… Moi ? »

La jeune femme fut si surprise de le voir aussi bouleversé qu'elle éclata de rire. Sirius était toujours si sûr de lui. A présent, il était comme un enfant la veille de noël, les yeux pétillants d'impatience, d'appréhension, mais également de bonheur. Elle sentit le bras de James encercler ses épaules, puis il lui glissa dans l'oreille les trois petits mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Jamais encore il ne les avait prononcé, mais c'était comme s'ils brillaient constamment dans ses yeux et qu'elle pouvait les lire.

« Je t'aime. »

Sans en être conscients, ils entamaient à présent le début de la fin de leur vie, ou la fin du début, selon les points de vue.

*FIN*


End file.
